Safe and Sound
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Ko has challenged us Writers, well Writers that are in certain group. More information inside) (Angel x Drevas) (tried to make Akuma but he is a bit difficult) He broke a promise to close friend, but this time... He won't break the vow he made to her, he will protect her, he will be her everything. Until death do they part.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know that I haven't written shit for such a long time and I'm sooooorrrrrrry I have a drawing pad now and a new game so I've been doing that for so long, I'm trying to write chapter for the Journey but my mind be like fuck you. Anyways what I need to let you know, this is one shot, which was issued by Ko, who challenged us to write a romance fanfic. People who are involved are well… You'll know soon.**

 **Anyways for this song, I was listening to 'Safe and Sound- Civil War- By Taylor swift' Violin cover by JuNCurryAhn.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1/3_

"Run! Sis get the fuck out of here and run!" Angel's sky blue eyes were wide in fright as she tightly held her longsword that she called excalibur, blood red eyes were filled with fear as they stared back at those innocent eyes. "B-Brother!" She called out weakly for him but Akuma turned his head away from her and slice down one of the heads of the serpent that hissed at him, Drevas, Chrome, Krantz, Kira and Avant helping the male defend off the twelve headed serpent that kept growing back it's head. "I told you to fucking run!" Angel shook her head as she stayed put. "I'm not leaving you!" Akuma grunted in frustration as he looked over at the units that were struggling with the monster in front of them, he closed his eyes as he let the black flames consumed the sword before he began slashing down at the creature who hissed at him as it tried to bite back at him.

"Drevas!" The earth unit looked over in confusion but he saw the look in the male's eyes, they were filled with desperation. "Drevas, take her out of here! Don't ever come back once you do! Protect her with your life! That is the order from your summoner!" He yelled loudly. The earth unit looked hesitant but he nodded as he turned to see Angel battered and bruised, his crystal blue eyes narrowed before he began to run towards the female, Chrome and Krantz defending Drevas from the attack that the serpent was trying to do. "Drevas, what are you doing?! The fight is back- Hey! Put me down!" She cried out as the male lifted her up.

He instantly ran to the exit of the cave as Angel began screaming out for her brother, the older twin looked over to see that Drevas had gone through the cave exit. The voice of his twin echoing for him but he didn't move as he turned to stare back at the beast, black markings began to appear all over his body as his white sclera and iris turned black and his pupil became bright red slits. "Akuma, you shouldn't be using that form!" The male didn't listen as he just smiled sadly. "If I don't… Then it will hunt her down… Until she dies…" Krantz bit his lip as he watched Akuma start charging at the serpent beast, he soon joined in as the four units and the summoner began to make their final stand in the cave.

The black flames around the area grew and grew as it covered the cave exit, preventing anyone from leaving or entering this cave alive. Akuma's memories flashed of the moment of when he was a child, when he was happy, when his father and mother were alive with them before it changed as the image of his units and his twin smiling but it slowly burned away by the black flames. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly as blood splattered the ground and the sound of screaming echoed.

* * *

Angel sobbed loudly as she cried out for her brother, Krantz, Avant, Chrome and Kira, Drevas kept running forward not looking back but he felt the same familiar pain when his summoner Aceton had died but he push those dark memories behind him as his sole focus was to protect Angel but the painful cries of the female clouded his mind until it slowed to a stop as he look down to see the young girl was still crying but she was silent as she desperately looked up at him. "Drevas." Her voice soft and weak as the male knew what she was going to ask but he waited for her to say it. "Take… Take me back… Brother and the others… They need us… Drevas. Please… Please take us back." Drevas shook his head as he watch more tears fell from her eyes.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" She questioned tiredly as she stared at her longsword, her body covered in cuts and bruises that the female didn't bother to put up a struggle. "Because Akuma told me and I'm going to follow his orders." Angel didn't say a word but she leaned her head on Drevas's chest as her porcelain trace the bright blue gem on Drevas's tan skin. "He needs us Drevas… We… We need to save him and the others." Drevas shook his head as the grip on the female tighten a bit when he saw light ahead of him. "I'm sorry Angel." Her sky blue eyes closed as she felt her conscious slipped away.

The green haired male made it out of the cave but not without an sacrifice, his eyes trailed down to see the wounds on his summoner's body before he began running once more to find a place that is far from here. His crystal blue eyes narrowed as he avoid the trees and the sound of humans that were nearby as he couldn't trust them, not with Angel in this state, not when she is fragile as glass. "I will protect you… I will keep you safe… No matter what." He quietly vowed to unconscious female as he made sure to keep himself moving forward without taking any breaks.

His crystal blue eyes caught sight of large tree before an idea formed in his head, he turned direction and began running towards the large tree. He suddenly stopped at the base of the trunk before he settle Angel down on the soft grass, as he grasped the messenger bag from her body and dumped everything out in search for bandages. "None… There's none." He look at the wool bag for moment until he began to ripe it apart into strips, his eyes travel to one of the cure bottle as he grabbed the green bottle and dabbed it on the made bandages. He turned to Angel, his stoic expression softening at the sight of her shallow breathing but yet her face looked as if she was sleeping peacefully even with her face bleeding from the cut. "Angel…" He breathed out as he reach his tan hand out and cupped her cheek gently, his eyes were half-lidded as he stroke his thumb gently under her eye. The memory of Aceton appeared in his mind as he let out a depressing sigh when he saw his dying summoner just staring at the clouded sky, he could remember the sound of a child's screams of agony from Aceton's son wailing in sadness.

Drevas could remember what Aceton had done to his son, he remember the child falling unconscious, he could remember the dark purple blood turning into vibrant shade of red, he could hear his summoner call out for him weakly. He remember the words that his summoner told him before Drevas was fading away, the words that he will hold very close to his heart. _'Drevas… Ha… We… We come so far… Now… It's over, my time has come… Been through… So much… So much shit.'_ Drevas shook his head as he removed his hand from Angel's cheek, his hands ghosted over the many wounds on her arms before he let a shaky sigh as he mentally scolded himself for even being nervous.

"Forgive me Angel." Drevas mumbled, as he removed Angel's clothes gently to see many disgusting black and blue bruise that littered across her body. _'Hey… Drevas… Do me a favor. If… If you ever meet my children… My children again. Protect them… Protect them from the world, ha… What a silly favor right? No matter… Please… They are my pride… They are my joy.'_ Drevas wrapped the strip bandages around Angel's body as he glanced to the cut on her cheek. The male looked around for any to put her cheek but her found none as he looked back at the stuff he dumped out of her bag when he notice the handkerchief, he made mental note to use it later after he was finishing bandaging her up. _'Drevas, take her out of here! Don't ever come back once you do! Protect her with your life! That is the order from your summoner!'_ He frown when Akuma's words echoed, his gripped on the bandage he was wrapping tighten on Angel's arm, causing the girl to whimper in pain.

Crystal blue eyes widen to hear the sound as he hastily unwrapped the bandage from her arm before he apply it on her arm again but more gentle this time. "I'm sorry…" He trailed off as he return to his work, his thought muddle with agony as he failed his original summoner but a soft hand touched his cheek causing him to snap his gaze to see Angel looking at him, he could see the tears streaming down her face. "Drevas." She whimpered out as she tried to hug him but she winced a bit but that didn't stop her. The earth unit grabbed her dirty white dress as he gently lifted Angel into a sitting position as he pulled it over her, he give quick check to make sure the bandages hadn't slither off her body before he turned to see Angel still looking up at him.

She still raised her arms as she tried to reach him like a restless child, tears kept falling as she sniffled. He lifted Angel gently off the floor before he moved himself to sit on the grassy floor as he leaned his green haired head on the base of the large tree, his tan arms wrapped protectively around her as he grab the handkerchief and dipped it in the cure bottle before gently rubbing Angel's cheek with it. The young female leaned into his touch, as more tears fell before she began to hiccup and cry, her arms wrapped themselves around Drevas as the hiccups turn into an agonizing wail that was all too familiar for Drevas. He threw the dirty handkerchief away as he leaned his head on top of Angel's head, his arms holding her close as his eyes closed, listening to her painful cries.

"Shhhh… You'll be alright… I'll never let you go." He whispered softly as he raised his tan hand and stroked her white hair lovingly, the memory of Angel appeared in his mind when he first met her, the happy on her face was there as she greeted him. "Don't… Don't leave me here alone." She whimpered out as the wail quiet down to sniffles. Drevas moved his head away from Angel as one of his arms unwrapped from Angel's form which made the female to tighten her grasp on his form. His tan hand reached for her cheek as he gently forced her to look at him as crystal blue eyes clashed with red, puffy sky blue eyes that were littered with tears that kept falling, he leaned his forehead on to her forehead as their gaze never broke. "I will never… I will never abandon you… I will protect you… I will be your sword… I will be your shield, so… Have no fear. For I will be with you, even to death."

He moved his head back before he gently kissed Angel's forehead before moving her head to rest near where the bright blue crystal was on his chest as his arm return to holding her protectively. "Rest… Close your eyes, you'll be alright… No one can hurt you now. You are safe." A pink blush was decorated on Angel's face as she looked up at him tiredly, the tears were gone but the sadness in her eyes can be seen but she forced out a weak smile as she move up a bit and gently placing a kiss on Drevas's cheek before she returned back to her position and settle down in a comfortable position as she slowly curled herself in Drevas's embrace. "Thank you." Her sky blue eyes closed as she let herself succumbed to her exhaustion.

The male felt his stomach flutter as light pink blush dusted over his tan cheeks but he leaned his head on top of her head. He listened to the sound of nature around him as his crystal eyes never took it's gaze off the female that slept peacefully, his hand reached over as it softly trailed Angel's cheek to her lips. "Aceton… Describe this feeling once…" He closed his eyes as his arm return to wrap protectively around her. "Perhaps it just a phase." But for once in his life, he let out a small smile as he slowly felt himself embrace the feeling.

' _Hi! My name is Angel Kiyo! Over there is my twin brother, Akuma Kiyo! What's your name?'_

' _Drevas…'_

' _Sis hurry the fuck up, I want to get food!'_

' _Fine, fine! Come on Drevas, you should meet the others! They'll love you!'_

' _... Your cheeriness reminds me of Aceton.'_

' _You know our old man?'_

' _I was his first unit and was his last.'_

Memories poured into his mind as the image of Akuma and Kira wrestling with each other, Krantz blowing every technology around him in flames with Avant shouting at the light unit to stop, with Chrome just relaxing with a book in his hand as Angel sat beside him before those sky blue eyes directed to him, a bright smile took over her face as she reached a hand out towards him. _'What are you doing over there? Come sit down with us, Drevas!'_ The image shifted to see Akuma standing in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets. _'Yo, Drevas. Come over here and help me find the flour, I'm going to smack the shit out of Kira and Krantz with it.'_ The memories played through his mind as he was slowly letting himself fall asleep.

Angel stood in field of flowers as she looked at him with happy expression on her face as she reached a hand towards him. _'Drevas! Hurry or else the others are going to leave us!'_ She laughed so brightly but those memories began to burn away when he saw the painful smile on Akuma's face as he, Avant, Krantz, Kira and Chrome stayed behind before they disappeared behind black flames that grow furiously. Yet he was not shaken as he still felt Angel's form against him, but his arms tighten around her as he mentally vowed to himself and to Angel before he let his body rest.

' _Aceton… I have failed to protect your son but your daughter lives on, Angel I will protect you, I will watch over you… I will be your wall… I will be your everything… Until death do us part.'_

* * *

 **Anyways there should be a poll later, where you! The readers get to pick who has the best romance story, it should be on Garth's profile page so just check on it daily to see if it up or not. Anyways I need go and like… I dunno, make number 2? Anyways I hope you like this. Anyways I'm still rusty like nails. CIAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song I was listening to was River Flows in you/Wedding Dress (Violin Cover By JuNCurryAhn) It's a really pretty good song when the violin is played together.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2/3_

A week has passed, Angel had recovered a bit but she could not stand for too long for she is still frail, mentally and physically. Her bright eyes were dull and lifeless but when she looked over at Drevas, he could see those eyes spark to life and he couldn't help but feel his stomach flutter knowing he was the reason why there still life inside of his female summoner. He went foraging for fruits for Angel each day but he never stray too far from her location in fear that she would be harmed by creatures of the forest or the humans that enter the forest. "Drevas…" His crystal blue eyes looked over to see Angel smiling weakly at him before she lifted up a crown made of blue and green flowers that he brought to her the other day.

He approached her and kneel down to her height as his gaze never left her figure while she gently place the blue and green flowercrown on top of his head. "Thank you." He mumbled as Angel closed her eyes and smiled up at him, his eyes soften at the sight as he raised his hand and gently ruffled her white hair. "Drevas when do you think we can leave the forest?" She questioned quietly as her hands reached up and grasped Drevas's tan hand and held it to her cheek as her porcelain cheeks were a bright pink but the male frown softly as his thumb rub below her eye. "Do you really want to leave? We can stay here, you'll be safe… Here with the nature… With me." Angel looked at him and she could see his eyes were hesitant on leaving the forest.

"I… Let's stay then… As long you're with me… I'll be fine… As long you are by my side… I'll be happy." The memories of her units, the memories of her twin flashed into her mind as she forced out a pained smile, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Drevas as she rested her face in his chest while the earth unit slowly wrapped his arms around her before he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent and hugging her tight as if the female would disappeared. "Angel…" He mumbled out as his hands found themselves combing through the long locks of the female. "I… I will be always here." He wanted to say something else but he bit back what he wanted to say, because he knew the female still hasn't settle with having lost everything and he knew that he wasn't sure if his feelings were true but they grew stronger each passing day yet he held it back. For her sake.

Angel smiled as she let go of Drevas and looked up to the giant tree, she placed her hand on the base of it while the earth unit watched her. "This tree reminds me of you Drevas… I don't know why but… This tree looked as if it had seen so many things yet… It stands strong, unwavering and frightening but this tree can protect the little creatures that seek shelter and it is willing to protect them." Angel turned to him and smile, the small spark in her eyes lighten as she gaze at the male in front of her. "That what I think this tree reminds me of." She whispered softly as she struggle to stand but Drevas quickly helped her up and let Angel leaned on him as he watch her just giggled quietly. "Drevas… Can we… Can we make a grave… For my brother… For the others? I want them to be close by so I can visit."

He thought for a moment but he nodded as he led Angel over to a small patch of flowers before he settle her down on it as the white haired female began to make flower crowns once more but he knew she was making them for her brother and the others. "Drevas… Do you… Do you think brother and the others will be watching over us?" Drevas didn't believe in the afterlife or heaven for he was a demon, a demon that was falling for his summoner. He ponder for a moment at Angel's question but before he could saying anything, she let out a forced giggle as she stare down at the half made flower crown of red and yellow flowers. "Sorry, must have been a silly question…" Drevas placed a hand gently on her head causing her to look up, her sky blue eyes were dull from the thought but it slightly brighten when she felt Drevas ruffling her hair. "Drevas?

"I may not believe in the heavens or the afterlife but what I do know… That even from death, they will always watch over you." Angel's eyes brighten a bit as she grabbed Drevas's hand from her head and brought it up to her face before she gently peck the back of his hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much…" Tears prickled her eyes as she held Drevas's hand tightly while her body trembled slightly but she felt a comforting hand on her cheek as the tears that prickled her eyes were wiped away, she stared up at Drevas who was kneeling in front of her, his face was stoic but Angel could see the soften look in his eyes. "No more tears, Angel… No more tears." He whispered as the female nodded before she smiled widely up at him.

He let go of her as he stood up straight and watch the female return to finish the flower crown. "Drevas… Can you help me look for a black flower of some sort?" Drevas looked around the small flower patch to notice there was no black flowers but then again black flowers were rare but he notice the soft smiled on her face as she stared up at him. "I will try to find this flower, but if I can not then what color will you used if I cannot find any?" Angel grabbed a white flower and held it up as she softly smiled up at him. "If you can't find any then I'll just use the white flower. Please hurry back soon alright?" Drevas nodded before he headed out with the pike in his hand as Angel watched him walked away to find the request she asked for.

"Please come back soon…" She whispered weakly as her eyes dull but they brighten when she remember the flowers crown she was making. "No more tears." She told herself as she return back to making the flower crown.

* * *

Drevas moved past the tree as he ran in search for a single flower that was color black, his crystal blue eyes dart around the forest area but he found none, his eyes narrowed in annoyance but he didn't wait as he kept moving. His eyes caught sight of forget-me-not flowers growing everywhere and he felt attracted to follow these small blue flowers, his running slowed to a stop as he began following the forget-me-not flowers. His memory went back to the time where Aceton once described that when he was a child he had once followed red spider lilies and how those flowers hold a dark meaning but Drevas eyebrows furrowed in thought what the forget-me-not flowers would mean. "Perhaps Angel would know." Drevas bend down as he gather the forget-me-not flowers before he continued to follow the trail of forget-me-not flowers

" _You have grown you known… Lot different from when you were my unit… I'm glad."_

Drevas's eyes widen as he looked around for the familiar voice but he couldn't find the owner but he felt a warm presence further ahead, his feet began moving after the presence but when he arrived the area where he felt the warm presence. His eyes moved around area but he couldn't find anything but a lone black flower in the middle that was surround amongst the forget-me-not flowers. _"You should tell her… Because if you don't you may regret never telling her."_ Drevas looked around him in alarm. "Aceton?" He called out but the voice just chuckle as he suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder but when he turned, he only saw air. _"I'm proud of you… My friend…"_

The voice fade and so did the warm presence leaving Drevas to stand there taking what he had heard. He shook his head as he turned towards the black flower that waited patiently for him, he bend down as he gently pluck the black flower off the ground before he stood up straight and began making his way back to Angel, the forget-me-not flowers and the black flower in his hand. As he walk on the grassy floor but his eyes widen as he smelled something in the air. He could hear the trees screaming as the smell of burning ashes enter his nose, Drevas instantly broke into a run as he felt the fear nestled into his mind as he jumped over the fallen logs. He could see ashes flying in the wind, he could smell the burning of the forest and he could see fire growing around the area. "Angel!" He yelled out but he got no response until he heard the sounds of people cheering happily.

Cheering happily where Angel was with the huge tree, his eyes widen before they narrowed in fury as his fist tighten on his pike when he finally came to the scene where he felt his blood boil and the rage on his face could be clearly seen. People were surrounding the big tree as they laughed and mock the person they had tied and hang up on the tree, Angel entire body was tied as she was lifted off the ground and was left hanging as they began burning the huge tree. They cheered and pointed mockingly at her until they let out piercing scream of horror when Drevas had pierce one of their members with his pike. "D… Drevas…" Angel looked over weakly, blood dripped from her mouth while her head bled, the blood dripping into her vision that made it hard for her to see clearly but she could make out the familiar green head of hair clearly.

"Die you pathetic human." Drevas's voice was cold as he began the massacre of the people who tried to desperately flee but the flames they have caused trapped them in with Drevas who brutally murder them, one by one until none was left. Their red blood stain the grass floor as Drevas's hand was soaked in their blood but he turned his attention to Angel who dangle in the air, her eyes stare down at him before she let out a weak smile. "Hold on Angel." The male saw the flames burning away the huge tree and slowly eating away the rope that held Angel.

Drevas quickly lifted his pike and threw it above Angel as it cut the rope before he madly dash over and caught her swiftly, he quickly remove the ropes around her but his eyes widen when he saw blood where her stomach was as he snapped his head to Angel who had grabbed on one of the forget-me-not flowers. "Angel-" "I… I knew you came for me… I knew you wouldn't abandon me…" She whispered out as she reached her hand out and cupped Drevas's cheek lovingly, tears were falling from her eyes as she winced at the stab wound on her stomach. "They… They came to me… They wanted me to join them but I told them… that I was waiting for you but… They kept saying you left and that… You hated me." She sniffled as Drevas's blood soaked hand grasp Angel's hand that held his cheek. "I didn't believe them… They… They were unhappy and threaten to hurt me if I don't come with them…" She leaned into Drevas's chest as she snuggled happily in his hold while the flames around them burn brighter.

Tears began to form around Drevas's eyes as he felt speechless but Angel just smiled as the tears roll down her face. She used her other hand that held the forget-me-not flower and placed it in Drevas's hair as she admired him, before she brush the stray tears that were falling from his crystal blue eyes. "Did you know… Forget-me-not… Have so many meaning, one of them being faithful love… And memories." Drevas felt his lips quivered as he sat himself down, not caring about the flames that was closing in on them while he held Angel in his lap as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, he buried his face into the crook of her neck as he try not to cry loudly. Angel weakly wrapped her arms around Drevas while the tears fell from hers sky blue eyes, as she sniffled before she pulled Drevas back as teary crystal blue eyes met tired sky blue eyes. "No more tears, Drevas… No more tears." She whispered before she leaned in as her lips met his.

Drevas closed his eyes as he held Angel tightly before the two part, Angel smiled as she leaned on to Drevas's chest, her sky blue eyes closing as a lone single tear finally slipped and fell. "I love you… Thank you… For… Coming for… Me." Sky blue eyes closed as her body became limped while Drevas bit his lips from crying loudly but the tears that fell from his face said it all. The earth unit closed his eyes as he felt the flames closer than ever, he felt his body fading once again but something inside of him made him snap his eyes wide as he stare down at Angel's corpse, his hand lifted her face up as he give her one final kiss. Drevas closed his eyes as he held Angel close to him, his body began to glow in a soft light blue color before it spreaded across Angel's body as it engulfed the two while the bright red flames had finally swallow them whole.

' _Until death do we part.'_

The forest was in ashes, nothing was spared as two pairs were walking down the burnt trees. "What happened here… This is too big to be a regular forest fire." The other person groan in annoyance until they stopped. "What's up dude?" The person pointed over something which cause the male to look over and let out a cry of shock. "What the fuck is that?!"

"It's a statue you idiot… Looks like a statue of two lovers." The voice said as he examined how the male tightly held the female that looked as if she had died. "Strange place for a statue to be." The person voiced out until the other one began to cry suddenly. "Why are you crying?" The other one sniffled as it pointed at the statue. "Don't you see it?! This statue looked as if the female just died and the male was mourning! Doesn't it make you sad?!" "Whatever you say… Crazy."

* * *

 **Looks like I still kinda of got it? Maybe? Idk but anyways I hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter of Safe and Sound, anyways Garth had made a notice well in the group chat we have that the poll will be posted once everyone has finished and posted their story. Anyways somehow, I was able to write my maximum words which I'm happy but I also kinda of killed my brain.**

 **I was Listening to, Try (piano Cover)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3/3_

Crystal blue eyes snapped wide open, the sound of bird chirping could be heard as the ray of the sun could be seen through the blinds. A tan hand reached out from the dark blankets as it began roaming around on the bedside table, trying to look for something until it softly hit something cold but the hand didn't retract as it grasp the object before moving it in front of their face as their eyes squinted when they turn their phone on. "Nine in the morning?" A husky voice that belong to a male groaned out as he set his phone back on the bedside table. He let out a sigh before he force himself to sit up as his tan hand ran through his green locks until he grasped one of his orange strands and twirled it in thought.

"That dream again…" He grumbled as he remember that strange dream vividly in his mind, he got off of his bed and stretched as the bones in his body cracked before he turned to stare at the mirror for a moment until he looked down at his chest but as he thought, there was no blue gem on his chest. Just his tribal tattoo and tan skin, nothing too strange from the normal human anatomy and yet somehow just looking at his chest that he felt somehow disappointed but the sound of males shouting and crashing snapped him out of his daze.

The male massaged his temple as he curse himself for deciding to room with childish males but the sound of his phone buzzing cause his gaze to snapped toward it before his tan hand reached over and grabbed the phone. "Vermilion? What does this woman want." His tone was cold as his crystal blue eyes narrowed in irritation when he saw the demanding order that the woman wrote, he scoffed and throw the phone on his bed as he gather his clothes. "I have better things to do then visit the coffee shop." He mumbled as he pulled up his blue faded jeans. His thought trailed back to the dream that had been bugging him since the moment he became 19, he sighed as he slipped his arms through his red t-shirt before slipping on his green jacket.

A knock came from his door as he looked over at the door for a moment before he bend down to slip on his sock then his worn out green converse until his door slammed open to reveal a cheery face. "Hey Drevas! You would not believe what Zelnite did to Isterio." Drevas looked up from tying his shoe and stared at the male who just grinned at him. "Lance, I rather not know." He stood up and walk over to his desk and picked up his black camera gently before he put the strap over his head as he took a glance toward the only person that bother to become close to him. He stared a good minute at the other green haired male for a moment until realization dawned on him as he remembered something.

"Lance." The male perked up at his name as he looked over at his friend before he grinned. "Considering you are majoring in history, I need you to look for a certain statue. It has to do something with a female dying and a male holding her close… The history of it being found must be from a burn down forest." Lance's eyes were filled with curiosity but he didn't question it as he smiled at Drevas for a moment. "Sure thing, I'll give you a call when I find something!" Lance chirped as Drevas nodded in thanks before he walked passed Lance with the other male closing his room door. "I'll be heading out now. When I come back, I better see this place in one piece." Drevas open the door to the front before he closed it behind him as he turned away and inhaled the outside air before exhaling it.

His crystal blue eyes caught sight of flower box filled with familiar vibrant blue flowers, his eyes stared at them for a moment until he breathed out the name of the flowers. "Forget-me-not flowers…" He shook his head to clear his thought as he began walking down the concrete path, his thought being filled with questions on why he was getting these repeating dream and why do they kept repeating. Especially about some woman he had never met in his alive but yet he couldn't help himself be attached to that women from his dream, he mentally scold himself for getting attached to some fictional woman that properly didn't even exist.

He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone, he took a step back and checked his camera to see if it was harm before looking over to person to only be met with furious familiar red eyes that glare at him in anger. He opened his mouth to speak but only to be cut off as the taller male shouted at him, gaining the attention of passers by as they glared at the tall male. "Watch where the fuck your going!" He hissed in anger as Drevas glared coldly at the male but yet his head hurt from just looking at the tall male in front of him. "You should watch your tongue before you find yourself in trouble boy." Drevas replied back coldly as he watch the male's cheeks flamed angry. "You picking a fucking fight?!" Drevas scoffed as he looked away from the tall male boredly. "I have better time to waste than fight with an overgrown man child.

Red eyes blazed with anger as the male grabbed Drevas's by the collar and raised his fist before he fell to a floor and twitched as those red eyes were glaring up at someone, Drevas looked over to see an officer with disappointed expression on her face as she grabbed the male by his jacket collar and lifted him up before letting a sigh. "Akuma, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't pick fights with people." The male growled as his glare on the female harshen. "Fuck you, Medina!" Akuma growled as the blue haired female just grumbled angrily before she took her handcuffs and cuffed Akuma's wrists then looked over at Drevas. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head as Medina nodded before glaring at Akuma.

"Your sister is going to be disappointed in you when she finds out that you're in jail for the third time." Medina dragged Akuma towards the cop car as she opened the back before pushing the male inside who began to pout angrily like a overgrown child that he is. The car came to life as Medina drove away with Akuma in the back, leaving Drevas to watch the cop car to drive off, his crystal blue eyes never taking off the vehicle until it disappeared from his sight. His mind swirled with question at the newfound discovery of the appearance of a person he never met but felt so familiar with, he sighed out as he began making his way to the public greenhouse. "Lance better call soon." He grumbled as he carefully avoided the people.

He scan the area around him before his eyes brighten up at the sight of a familiar place, his footsteps quickened towards the large glass dome, his tan hand reached toward the glass door before pushing it open as one of the community members greeted him but Drevas only give a mere nod towards the member. The green haired male quickly moved himself where the trees were as he sighed in content to be around the growing trees, his crystal blue gaze shifted toward his camera as his mind ponder for a moment until he found himself moving to find the flowers. His mind was at peace being surrounded by nature and the quietness, he stopped when he found the field of flowers as he raised his camera up to his eyes before he began to take picture of the many colorful flowers until he took one final picture that made him froze in his spot.

His eyes were wide before they rapidly blink, hoping what he saw was just a figment of his imagination but as he remove the camera from his face, he felt his mouth went dry as he watch a woman that looked to much from the dream he kept having. He watch her walked past the field of flowers before her figure disappeared behind the bushes, Drevas instantly shook his head as one of his hand held the camera tightly. His body began to move as he ran after the female, his heart thudded loudly against his chest as he followed after the path that she took but even though he was running, he couldn't find any traces of her.

The male quickly ran towards the exit of the dome but as he arrived, he saw no signs of her white hair or those bright sky blue eyes as if she had disappeared. Drevas felt disappointed, he clenched his hand tightly into a fist but he breathed in and out to calm himself yet he felt like he was suffocating, he felt like he needed to scream loudly, he felt the need to cry. The male sighed as he questioned why he was being like this, he questioned that it was his dream that kept appearing each day. His phone buzz in his pocket snapping him out of his thoughts as he reached into his jacket to turn on his phone to see a message from a few acquaintances of his.

 _Piany: Vermilion_ _is angry that you haven't shown up._

 _Reud: Drevas, where are you? Vermilion threatening to come after you._

 _Fabros: She is getting restless, have you ignored her text?_

 _Kiravel: You're being foolish._

 _Vermilion: How dare you ignore my message, come here or I will come for you._

Drevas frowned as he shook his head before he slip his phone back into his pocket, he lifted his camera up to look at the pictures he took, looking through the pictures carefully until he had suddenly stopped on one picture as his crystal blue eyes stared at it with mixed feelings. Snow white hair, porcelain and bright sky blue eyes with a white sundress, he felt his heart raced as he stared at the picture of the woman for a moment. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm the speeding race of his heart but he couldn't not when his thought were being clouded because of her, he turned his camera off before placing his hand on his cheeks feeling them uncomfortably warm. "Falling for someone that I do not even know… Ridiculous." He went outside of the greenhouse and made his way back to the house where he was rooming with three other males.

"This dream… It's influencing me to much." Drevas held the picture that he had printed close to his face as his blue gaze examine the picture closely, before he let out a groan as he tiredly put his head on his desk being careful not to bang it and spill his drink on his laptop. "This dream… This woman… Everything about it… This isn't me. This is not who I am…" He place the picture down on the table as he leaned back on his chair, his tan hand ruffling his green hair before he let out a tired yawn. He got up and was about to head for bed until Lance slammed his door open, his feature were filled with excitement as he held 5 printed pages with a picture attach at the back.

"Lance, don't open the door like that." Lance rolled his eyes before he slammed the papers on Drevas's desk as he turned excitedly towards Drevas. "I think I found the statue you were looking for!" Drevas quickly moved himself over to his desk as he grabbed the papers and skimmed through them for a moment until he saw the picture clipped at the back of it, his eyes recognised the form and position of the statue but it wasn't surrounded by ashes or a burnt forest. "This statue was found over two-hundred years ago, apparently there's a lot story about it but the most common thing was that the female was killed probably by a knife of some sort while the male that was holding her was in mourning." Lance pointed out the details as Drevas carefully listened to him.

His friend then began to tell him where the statue was seen at which Drevas made a note to visit once he woke up as it was to late to visit the statue, he thanked Lance quietly before forcing him out of his room. He closed the door and turned his lights off as he shuffled to his bed before landing on it with a content sigh, his crystal blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment as the image of the woman flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes to let the same dream play over in his head once more.

* * *

Drevas was running down the path as he hear the shouting voice of angry familiar woman that he had ignored yesterday. "Drevas, do not run from me!" She shouted which annoyed the green haired male who kept running to the location of the statue that Lance had given him but he took a longer route so that the male could lose the chasing woman female that hadn't given up. His pace had not slow down as he avoid and dodge the many passers that stare at them strangely but even with Drevas's quickness, he couldn't shake the raging female that glare at him in anger. His eyes slightly widen but it quickly disappeared when he notice a familiar violent man walking over, a plan quickly formed in his head as he quickly moved behind the tall male who was surprised for a moment until he began to scowl angrily. "It's you! You fucking-" Drevas quickly push the male forward who cry out in surprise before he suddenly fell on the red haired female that let a straggle sound. "G-Get off of me this instant!" She yelled angrily as Akuma got up and glared behind him to see that Drevas was nowhere in sight.

The male let out a sigh of relief knowing that he lost his chaser and was able to throw the man child from yesterday on to his chaser, he walk down calmly as his mind shifted toward the thought of finally figuring out the question to his dream. His thoughts were unsettled as he tried to calm himself but it grow wilder when he saw the stairways that would lead to the statue that will hold all of his answers. His heart pound against his chest as he felt his feet dragged him to the top, his body began to sweat nervously but his facial expression was calm, his breathing was calm and yet, his heart, his mind, his body were in jitters .

The moment when he finally reached the top of the stair, his crystal blue eyes were wide as he became speechless when his eyes land on the statue that were surround by forget-me-not flowers. The statue looked undamaged and was cleaned quite well while the bright blue flowers were well taken care of but even with the sight of the statue, Drevas felt something was missing and he couldn't understand what was missing as he gaze longer at the scene in front of him. The statue looked exactly how he dream of it to look like but he couldn't understand what was missing from this statue, being lost in thought of his own question that he didn't hear the footsteps of another person that had reached by his side.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice questioned softly that snapped Drevas from his thoughts as he turned his head to stare at the person but all he saw was kind sky blue eyes that stared at him, white long hair reached to her thighs and the same porcelain skin. It was the woman from the picture he took and the woman from his repeating dream, he looked over to the statue then back to the female who gaze at the statue with a soft smile. "I haven't introduce myself, my name is Angel!" She chirped happily as she turned to fully gaze at Drevas.

The male look down at her as he nodded his head before he let out a small unnoticeable smile but she notice that smile and it made her cheeks heat up. "My name is Drevas, it's nice to meet you Angel." Angel stared up at him for a moment before she looked away nervously which caused the male to look over with a sudden concern for her. "Is something wrong?" The female bit her lip as she let out a nervous sigh, she crossed her arms as she glance at Drevas before looking away. "You may think of me as some crazy girl but… Have… Have you ever get these dreams about someone that you never met?" Drevas stared at her for a minute before he nodded causing Angel's eyes to brighten as she smiled.

"Then… Do you ever feel attach to that person even though you never met them?" Drevas sucked in the air around him as he looked away, he bit the inside of his cheeks as he nodded to her question. She laughed as she gently grabbed Drevas's hand and looked down at his hands, her cheeks flushed as her small hands rubbed at the back of his knuckles with Drevas watching her. "I really like this statue because I alway see it in my repeating dreams… So I visited it every day, hoping… That… That I would find the man from my repeating dreams." She smiled sadly as she looked up at him, sky blue eyes and crystal blue eyes clashed.

"Is… Is it bad that I fell in love with the man in my dreams, not knowing who he is, what he is or even if he had a lover." Her eyes were sad as Drevas felt his body moved on it's own as they wrapped around her small form, his arms holding her protectively as he leaned his head into crook of her neck. The familiar scent entering through his nose as his hold on her tighten as if fearing that this was a dream just like the repeating dream. "Drevas…" He shook his head as he pulled himself back and leaned his forehead on to Angel, he could see the tears prickling her eyes. "No more tears, Angel…" She giggled as she lifted her hands to wipe away the trailing tears on her face. "I… I don't even know why I'm crying but… It feels like a heavy burden was lifted off my chest." She hugged Drevas tightly as she snuggled into his chest, a sheepish smile on her face as she listen to the beating of his heart.

"You aren't the only one who feels like this." Like Angel, Drevas could feel that the weight in his chest be lifted. He pulled himself back as he held his camera up for Angel to see, the female looked at it before looking up at Drevas with a smile. "Let's go ask for someone to take a photo for a us." She look around for someone until she ran up to a stranger, Drevas watched her interact with the stranger who nodded their head in understanding as they approached the male with Angel instantly standing beside him. The stranger grabbed Drevas's camera gently and lifted it up as Angel and Drevas stood side by side with each other as the person counted to three.

"3."

"2."

"1."

 _Click_

Crystal blue eyes opened as a tired groan escaped from his lips, a tan hand move around on the bedside table before it found a cold object. The hand curled around the object before bringing it to his face as he turn the phone on, his eyebrows furrowed before his hand ruffled through his green hair. "eight in the morning." He grumbled out until he felt arms wrapped around his waist, he turned his head to be met with tired sky blue eyes, messy white hair and porcelain skin. "Drevas… It's too early…"

Drevas smiled softly as he put his phone back on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around the small female and kissed her forehead gently. "Angel, we have to wake up." Angel let out a whine as she buried her face into his tan chest before trailing her porcelain hand on his tribal tattooes, a loving smile on her face as she listen to his beating heart. "If we don't wake up, we may not be able to spend our two year anniversary." She looked up shock as she met with those eyes that made her feel weak. "I still can't believe you remember how we met." She whispered, speechless while the male stare at her in amusement. "I still can't believe you forgot." Angel pouted as she looked away from Drevas's teasing eyes as she untangled her arms from him and turned herself away from the male, her back facing him leaving Drevas to wrap his arms once more around her waist as he sent light kisses on her bareback.

"Angel, don't be so childish right now." She didn't respond as Drevas sighed but he didn't give up as he began curling himself around Angel causing her to shift. "I love you." He whispered out quietly causing the female to turn and glare at him but the blush on her cheeks only made it more amusing for him as he watch her try to scare him with her glare but she soon give up seeing how Drevas was amused at her reaction., she sighed as she stared up at him. "I love you…" Drevas nodded as he leaned forward capturing her lips, they soon separated as their eyes gaze at them with love. "Now come on, I already have everything planned for us." Drevas was about to get up but Angel grabbed his arm as she pulled him in for another kiss before she quickly pulled away, a smile on her face as she began pushing Drevas out of the bed. "Are we going to visit the statue today?"

"Of course we are. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the statue or the dreams right?"

"We're going to be together for a long time right?"

"If somehow we become separate, I will do everything in my power to find you so I can have you back in my arms where you will be safe from the everything."

"Very unlike you, Drevas!"

"It may be so but… If my dream self let you go just like that then I refuse to make the mistake he made."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to me… Not when you are here."

* * *

 **I am done with chapter three, now I can rest my brain…. Hurts my head. Now I don't have to worry about the bloody damn deadline… Just gonna go eat and drink now so like… Bye?**


End file.
